


Be My Baby

by LastMan



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMan/pseuds/LastMan
Summary: She can't tell Nate she loves him, but asking for a dance? That she can do. Originally posted of FF.net.





	Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one-shot idea I had a couple of years ago, originally posted of FF.net.

Piper was nervous, but she had had enough liquid courage to give her the willpower she needed to actually do what she wanted to, even though she was now struggling to stay standing up on her own.

'What the hell, I can just use it as an excuse for asking' Piper thought to herself as she somewhat ungracefully made her way over to the table where Nate and Nick were sat, chatting about... something. The topic of their discussion wasn't important, and she was using all her focus just to reach the table.

A few steps from the table, Nate looked up and gave the warm smile he always gave her. Piper immediately felt the butterflies she always got whenever she was met with that smile, as her mind idly wandered back to the first time they met. Despite looking like a crazy person yelling rudely at a speaker, Blue had met her glare with his heart-warming smile which made her anger to melt away in an instant, allowing her to actually formulate a plan to get back inside Diamond City.

"Hey Piper, you okay? I can't help but think that you might have had one too many." Nate said jokingly, although Piper caught the hint of genuine concern and care in his voice. Whilst unsurprising, she nonetheless smiled at the fact that he was always protective of her, even more so than with the rest of their friends.

"I'm fine Blue, I was just wondering if... um... you..." Piper faked a cough to try and cover up her nervousness "wanted to dance with me?" she managed to finish with a nervous smile, offering one hand to Nate as she held on the table with the other for support.

Nate looked down at her hand and opened his mouth to reply when Piper cut him off "I mean, you're probably right about me having too much to drink, I need something to lean against to not fall over." she finished lamely with a laugh, worried that she had come across as too forward in asking for a dance.

"I don't really dance..." he began, making Piper freeze, wondering if she was going to be left hanging and looking like an idiot "But I can always make an exception for you Piper." He finished with his smile, causing Piper to let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding before smiling back at him. With that, he tenderly took her hand and stood up from his seat, being careful to not actually use her to pull himself up as she was clearly incapable of supporting his weight.

Nate put his arm around Piper to support her as they walked to the edge of the dance area, just as the last song had finished. Deciding on an empty spot at the edge of the floor, Nate stopped and turned Piper around so that they were facing each other. As they looked into each other's eyes, the next song began to play; much slower and romantic than the last one.

_"The night we met I knew I needed you so_  
_and if I had the chance I'd never let you go_  
_so won't you say you love me,_  
_I'll make you so proud of me._  
_We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go"_

Piper listened to the lyrics and stared at Nate's caring, and dare she say, loving, face and did the only thing she could think of to stop him from seeing her welling up with emotion; she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest.

She was relieved when Nate responded by wrapping his arms around her and gently resting his chin on her head, before they began to gently sway side to side to the rhythm of the song.

_"So won't you, please, be my be my baby_  
_be my little baby my one and only baby_  
_Say you'll be my darlin', be my be my baby_  
_be my baby now, my one and only baby_  
_Wha-oh-oh-oh."_

Piper was on cloud nine as they danced; there she was, in the arms of the man she loved, safe and happy. The only way it could be better was if she finally told him how she felt and if he felt the same way about her. But here, now, just being held by him was enough, revealing how she felt could wait for another day.

_"I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see_  
_For every kiss you give me I'll give you three_  
_Oh, since the day I saw you_  
_I have been waiting for you_  
_You know I will adore you 'til eternity"_

Holding Nate just that bit tighter, Piper whispered quietly enough to be unheard what she was too scared to say out loud; "I love you Blue" and relaxed into his arms, peaceful and content.

_"So won't you, please, be my be my baby_  
_be my little. baby my one and only baby_  
_Say you'll be my darlin', be my be my baby_  
_Be my baby now, my one and only baby_  
_Wha-oh-oh-oh._  
_So come on and, please, be my be my baby_  
_be my little baby my one and only baby_  
_Say you'll be my darlin', be my be my baby_  
_be my baby now, my one and only baby_  
_Wha-oh-oh-oh."_

"I love you Piper" Nate whispered, unheard as well.

_"Be my be my baby be my little baby_  
_My one and only baby oh oh_  
_Be my be my baby oh,_  
_My one and only baby wha-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Be my be my baby oh,_  
_My one and only baby_  
_Be my be my baby oh,_  
_Be my baby now"_


End file.
